This invention relates generally to compressed fluid systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for disposing liquid effluent which has been separated from a compressed air system.
During the compression of air, heat is generated. To overcome the detrimental effects of the heat generated by the compression process, typically oil is mixed with the compressed air. Additionally, downstream of the compressor, a heat exchanger is typically employed to cool the compressed air, which thereby condenses any water and oil vapors present within the compressed air.
It has long been recognized that it is desirable to dry compressed air before its use by an object of interest. In this regard, typically a moisture separator is employed to remove the condensed water vapor and oil vapor (effluent condensate) from the compressed air stream. The effluent condensate, comprising both water and oil, is then collected in a sump area where it typically is continuously discharged on the ground surrounding the compressor. Therefore, during a predetermined period of time, it is not unusual for relatively large quantities of oil to be discharged directly into the environment.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present compressed fluid systems which employ a heat exchanger to cool a compressed fluid and a moisture separator to dry the compressed fluid. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.